The Phantom's Hand
by Forlorn Story Teller
Summary: Kuroko have no idea that his whim to enter Meijin's go salon and play against Touya Akira to practice his observation skill will bring so much trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**As said in my latest chapter of Eclipse, I have no idea what possess me to write this. I just DO, perhaps it's something to do with reading the latest update on Akashi's profile. He is good at go too but he has never shown playing it... and then I think Kuroko have affinity for it, because... hm... I just can see him better at go than shogi.**

**This is an AU for HnG though so... and it's a 2 shot, perhaps 3... but I REALLY want to try my hand on writing something that end in less than five chapters -.-' DUnno why I never manage to do that yet. **

**The irony is... Eclipse is officially story I have with more chapter than any other. My Unsealing Legacy is stopping at 14 and Parallel Axis is arguably longer and at 10th chapter... along with Saint Tenma... Hh... I really want to feel the relief of finishing a story ^^ **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kuroko and Akira **

It was autumn of his second year in Teikou Middle School and an intermission period to Autumn qualifier that would lead to Winter Cup. His life was not exactly peachy with his teammates changing and his partner of all people being the biggest problem he and Akashi-kun had to manage. Aomine-kun used to be low maintenance, give him a basketball and a good one on one, he would be as happy as five years old boy in candy shop.

Now he was pestering his fellow regulars constantly for one on one to quench his thirst for challenge, and while at first he and Akashi-kun thought it was a preferable option than skipping practice, it ended in disaster. They shouldn't have let Aomine-kun found himself a way to entertain himself in off season. They should have known it was bound to happen sooner or later.

He should… well; he and Akashi-kun should have foreseen this. Then again even though he and Akashi-kun could read flow of the game with ease, and read their opponents' future movement to… They were still middle school studenst, exceptional basketball player or not they weren't God.

Midorima-kun rarely entertained Aomine-kun with his one on one challenge, especially because Midorima-kun had limited patience to deal with Aomine-kun's whim. His character was also a huge hurdle for Aomine-kun because the green haired shooter was just not the type to play him head on.

Murasakibara-kun was as lazy as a sloth when snack was not involved and he hated to lose. He was all about physical speed and power. It was not like Murasakibara-kun had no skill, but compared to Aomine-kun he was just not the right type of opponent.

Akashi-kun himself was too busy to deal with Aomine-whim, and since he was a Point Guard and a pass specialist he was also not the type of challenge Aomine-kun wanted. Kuroko also had no wish for Aomine-kun to test Akashi-kun's thinning patience with him too often. Lately Akashi-kun's temper was getting worse, and sometimes he had to excuse himself and Akashi-kun before the red head's temper shot to the roof. He was unofficially Akashi-kun's second in command; he had no vice-captain's title on his shoulder but all duties as one was his to take care off since Nijimura-senpai retired.

Aomine-kun was handful enough without adding Akashi-kun to it. The least he could do was soothing Akashi-kun's anger, at least the red head still listened to him unlike Aomine-kun.

Aomine-kun wanted someone who can match him in skill without calculation, tactic or brute power in equation.

That left Kise-kun as the only option, and being the eager rookie he was who worshipped Aomine-kun's basketball he was the one who never gave up playing Aomine-kun for one on one.

At first he didn't see any harm because both of his teammates were happy with keeping each other busy. He felt a little guilty though, because both of them were his responsibility and he let them pit themselves against each other. Their teammates were handful individuals, so by unspoken agreement while Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun were Akashi-kun's responsibility, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun were his. Aomine-kun was his partner and Kise-kun was his former student, it was an unofficial responsibility but he took his duty seriously because he cared for them.

He asked Kise-kun if the blond was fine with the arrangement, and he was assured that Kise-kun was happy with it. Of course after he pushed the matter on, Kise-kun admitted he was a little offended Aomine-kun was not playing happily like before and it was hurt to not be able to match Aomine-kun. He felt guilty, so he asked Kise-kun to refuse once in a while and gave himself some space. He should have seen this sooner that playing against current Aomine-kun was taking a toll on the blond.

He tried to appeal to Akashi-kun to find a way for Aomine-kun, perhaps a temporary student exchange to America so the prodigy was not too cooped up with middle school circuit of Japan. He was pretty unhappy with Aomine-kun's 'The only one who can beat me is me' his partner repeated like a mantra lately.

Akashi-kun didn't bulge from his refusal, and pointed out that Aomine-kun had to handle his problem on his own. He also had abysmal mark in English and Kise also had to learn to say no to his idol, Akashi added. Kuroko himself admitted perhaps he spoiled Aomine-kun and Kise-kun too much sometimes so all he could do was watching and making sure they didn't get into too much trouble.

Then he made a mistake; he took his eyes off of them for one full day. He and Akashi were called by Coach Sanada because Murasakibara-kun recently when participating in a practive match as assurance had said something he shouldn't in the wrong place and in the wrong time to their opponent's ace. Coach Sanada was experienced and dependable but he was no Coach Shirogane. He couldn't cope with the pressure as new head coach, and on top of that their prodigies were in delicate state of mind and body to boot.

So when the coach of Hokuto Middle School questioned his responsibility to his athlete's behavior and demanded him to make Murasakibara-kun to apologize it was understandable he sought support and help from Akashi-kun. He tagged along just in case Akashi-kun's mood soured, and recently Murasakibara-kun also showing hint of rebellious streak to him.

It seemed unwise to leave them alone.

It was a dilemma; he only had a bucket of water in hand but fire all over the place so he had no idea where to start. In the end he decided to follow Coach and Akashi-kun, dragging reluctant and seething Murasakibara-kun along to Hokuto Middle School to apologize.

It took all day and draining him dry to get the problem with Hokuto Middle straightened out. Coach Sanada took pity on them so he sent both Kuroko and Akashi-kun home. Murasakibara-kun was not as lucky as he was grounded with drills.

That was the first time Coach Sanada learned that Generation of Miracles was a dysfunctional team that somehow worked miraculously with their colorful quirky personalities. It was thanks to Kuroko and Akashi who acted as mediator and leader to keep them in line. So when both were missing for a full day for the first rime, a hell broke loose.

"I can't believe you! Aomine-kun!" Kuroko never raised his voice to Aomine-kun, not even when he was skipping practice and spouting nonsense. "You… you… should have asked whether he is fine before you asked for an one on one!"

Kise-kun injured his knee, a result of continuous training without supervision. It was just exhaustion at first but became an injury when he forced himself to play against Aomine-kun.

Aomine-kun averted his eyes, "I am sorry alright! It's just… I am bored so I asked… Midorima would never entertain me anyway…"

Kuroko tensed, his eyes narrowed. "You lied." He stated with conviction. "What happened?" Aomine-kun swallowed heavily, refusing to look at him in the eye so Kuroko added. "Be honest with me, don't lie… you know it won't work."

This time it was Aomine-kun's turn to flinch. "I… look away and that tells you that I'm lying." He murmured in amused tone. "Heh, it's impossible to lie to you." He rolled his eyes. "Fine… the truth is Kise insisted to play with me, I skipped practice since both you and Akashi is not in gym so that guy…"

Kuroko rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Lure you to practice with promising a one on one."

Aomine-kun nodded, "I am so sorry… I didn't mean to make Kise hurt himself…"

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko began in warning tone. "Both of you are at fault… but I guess it's mostly mine."

"What?! Tetsu! You're not even here!" Aomine-kun sputtered.

"Exactly." Kuroko stated with conviction. "And also… it's my fault to encourage him to play with you, or rather for him to take it as encouragement." He recalled thanking Kise for luring Aomine to practice, and praised his improvement that resulted from it. "I should have known…"

"But Tetsu!"

He sighed exasperatedly, "Let's drop this for now, we should visit him in hospital… he would spend at least one week there so let's make ourselves useful so he won't get too lonely."

Aomine-kun's eyes softened at that and for a moment he looked like the kind Aomine-kun Kuroko used to know. "Heh… Kise? Lonely? He acted like a kid starving for attention all the time! He is always all over you and claims that you didn't pay enough attention to him."

Kuroko smiled back at that, "Yes… in fact I can see him thinking out loud that his injury is a blessing in disguise."

* * *

After visiting hour is over and he pried himself off of tearful Kise-kun, Kuroko wandered around unfamiliar part of Tokyo near the hospital. Aomine-kun had gone home first because his mother needed him to run an errand at home so Kuroko was alone. He had asked both Aomine-kun and Kise-kun to drop this problem, bygones be bygones he said. In the end it was his fault to not read them deeper and distracted by other problem. Maybe because of so many distractions, maybe his observation skill was dropping or something.

It was just by pure chance his attention was caught by a shop, a go salon to be exact. Unlike Sei who favored shogi and its western counterpart, Tetsuya preferred playing go and mahjong. The latter was especially unusual in their family who favored board game, but Tetsuya liked the luck factor that made the game more interesting. Go was no game of luck, but sometimes you could lose or win by one or half moku by pure chance. However what he loved the most was mental battle, reading your opponent's movement to plan your step ahead of them. Chess and Shogi were good but in his opinion Go was more flexible because there was no limit in movement unlike in the other two board game.

It was not a choice for refreshing activity for common people perhaps, but it would take his mind off of his problem in basketball club and he got to practice his observation skill in the same time. Just one or two harmless game and he would be off to his merry way.

With that in mind he entered the Go salon, and greeted the receptionist behind the counter. "Good afternoon."

She yelped when she saw him, a normal reaction. "Hello! I'm sorry! I am spacing out." No, she didn't. But Kuroko didn't bother to correct her. "Is this your first time?"

Tetsuya read her name tag, she was Ichikawa-san. "My first time in this go salon, yes, it is." He replied politely. "Is this salon needs membership or prior official experience? He queried, as this place looked pretty fancy for a go salon. "If that's the case, my apologies since I have neither."

_'Wow! So polite! And his uniform… isn't that Teikou's? That was a high class school that only accepts rich people or talented student! It's so rare to see an elite and polite boy like this wandering to a go salon!' _Ichikawa-san thought with a smile. "It's fine… we need neither." She showed him a form. "Just write down your name and level… but since you have no experience you can just empty it or write 'beginner' it's just part of formality."

He nodded, "Thank you very much… and do I have to write down my address?"

Sensing his discomfort Ichikawa added, "Oh no! You don't have to! It's not like you're up to cause problem here!" She chuckled softly, "You don't seem to be the type."

He blinked owlishly at that, "Ah…"

"Out of curiosity." Ichikawa trailed off as he wrote down his name. "What kind of experience you have in playing go?"

He paused at that, "I played with my family mostly… sometimes with friend of my family." Mostly to make grandfather happy and proud, it was just their routine where young generation was no different than shiny trophy to show off family's prestige.

"My!" Ichikawa smiled at that, "Then, your family must be pretty traditional."

Not really, they had love for classic music and modern sport.

Kuroko gave her a weak smile, "Then… is there anyone free to play with me?"

She gave him a thoughtful look and Kuroko could tell she was gauging him. "Hm… how old are you…" She glanced at the form. "Kuroko-kun?"

"Eh… I am fourteen this year." He answered reluctantly as his eyes wandered throughout the salon and he spotted a lone boy sitting in quiet corner of the salon. The boy had bob cut hair and wearing white turtle neck and pants. He narrowed his eyes at the boy, observing the dark haired boy quietly. "Hm… could you introduce me to that boy?" He requested politely. "He seems to be the only one here without opponent." Most of their customers were engrossed in their own game and the boy was the only one who was recreating a game instead of playing.

And also that boy… he seemed lonely.

"With Akira-kun?!"

Kuroko blinked owlishly at her overreaction, "Is that a problem?"

"Well…" She trailed off, glancing back and forth between him and the lone boy. Her action alerted the boy and soon enough he walked towards their direction, undoubtedly curious what was going on.

* * *

It was odd that Ichikawa-san was glancing back and forth at him and to the front of the counter and it surprised Akira when he walked closer that someone was in front of her. It was a teal haired boy around his age, wearing distinctive uniform colored in light blue undershirt, white blazer and black pants. The emblem in his blazer was 'Teikou' and Akira recognized it as elite middle school that located in another side of Tokyo.

The school aside, the boy looked very peculiar with his teal hair and eyes. There was also certain air around him, or the lack of it, but he felt… almost… mystic. It was really odd.

"Do you need an opponent to play?" Akira asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. It was not often, or rather he had never seen anyone his age wandering to his father's go salon before. He would love to find someone skilled but as long as he could play, a shindougo (tutoring game) was good enough.

"If you don't mind playing someone like me..." The mysterious boy replied in even tone, his voice was serene and not too deep, almost musical.

For some reason, even though it was nothing like his father's deep and commanding voice, he felt intimidated. There was some sort of pressure from this person.

"Ah, of course!" He answered a bit too quickly, "Let's play over there."

Ichikawa-san stopped them. "Ah, wait! The fee."

The boy fortunately didn't forget and was in the middle of pulling a five hundred yen bill from his wallet, and Akira didn't miss that the mysterious boy had lots of card in his wallet for someone his age. He also didn't miss there was some foreign bank card peeking out.

"Shall we?" He said, turning around to face Akira.

They walked together towards his favorite secluded corner, which was darker than other part of the salon with blue fluorescent lights that gave the space an eerie feel. They sat down in the same time and Akira noted the boy took off his blazer; perhaps it was a little too warm to wear it in a room with heater. The way the boy moved was fluid and graceful, and Akira had no doubt this person was a well-bred young man with pedigree.

"I am Touya Akira, first year… Kaiou Middle School." He introduced himself as part of courtesy.

The boy titled his head to the side, and didn't reply right away. It puzzled Akira for a moment and he almost thought the boy realized he was the son of Meijin. "I am Kuroko Tetsuya, second year in Teikou Middle School." In that moment a soft thud echoed and Akira noticed the bag Kuroko Tetsuya put beside the chair had fallen. He bent down and asked if it was okay to put it on empty chair beside their table.

"Sure." Then he paused, "May I know your experience in playing go, Kuroko-san?"

The older boy smiled at that, "My experience is limited to playing against my relatives…" He looked like recalling something for a moment. "Although… since most of them preferred to play shogi, I didn't get much experience in playing go."

Akira perked up at that, "Ooh… so you play shogi too?"

He nodded, "More often than go…" It sounded like he was playing the game because someone asked him rather than on his own free will. "We love board games, while I don't mind shogi or chess… I prefer go and mahjong for board game."

It was a foreign concept to Akira to play more than one type of game. "How good you're in go, Kuroko-san?" He asked curiously.

"I have been abstaining for… few years." It sounded vague to Akira. "I guess I am decent…" That was even vaguer to him. "Nigiri?"

Akira paused at that, "Uhm… since it's your first game after so long, you can play black." Akira offered. "You may place four to five stones on the board."

There was no frown in his face but his pause was obvious enough that the older boy was contemplating something. "I would like an even game." Akira was surprised at that and wondered if he offended the Teikou student. "I know you're strong and experienced, Touya-kun… but after so long… I would love to play an even game."

There was no trace of arrogance, or confidence, just plain nostalgic with a hint of wistfulness.

"I see…"

The customers who were sitting not far from theirs commented, "Woah, boy! Are you sure?"

"I don't think it's wise to play Akira-kun without handicap for your return game!" The other commented.

The older boy just shrugged at their comment. "Perhaps… but…" He glanced at Akira and the go player was surprised to find their eyes locked. "Difficult situation in game always light a fire in me."

Akira couldn't explain what he felt at Kuroko-san's statement, but one thing for sure. He was feeling the same excitement now.

"Then let's begin."

The first stone was placed by Kuroko-san and Akira noted while he got the standard way of handling stones, Kuroko-san paused pretty long when settling the stone between his fingers. Apparently after years not handling the stone, it got awkward. Akira didn't know what kind of feeling that was, awkward and go was never hand in hand to him. Kuroko-san got better thought when handling his second stones; the older boy seemed to have good muscle memory.

His starting move was pretty standard, pretty solid play that giving his prior experience in go away but nothing special. It was too early to tell how good he was aside from he had a pretty good basic.

Then it started to get odd.

If his opening play was standard and solid, at some point as shape started to form his movement was getting… random. It was almost like he was a beginner, but obviously from previous moves he was not. Perhaps the older boy wanted to confuse him? It was not unusual to set up trap with confusing your opponent but it was unusual to make random move that neither the best nor strongest to do so.

Kuroko-san also stared at him a lot, it was almost unnerving. When Akira asked why, Kuroko-san answered that he was observing his opponent and it was how he played all his board game so please just ignore it. Akira heeded that advice and didn't question the older boy anymore. Akira was still well aware Kuroko-san was looking at him more often than at the board.

Akira couldn't shake off the feeling the random moves was not random, but it should have some sort of meaning. However with most of the board still empty, he couldn't get it. It surprised him to realize that, because at this point Kuroko-san's movement didn't make sense. Kuroko-san seemed to be a logical type, his play was unorthodox perhaps but why did he make those moves if someone in Akira's caliber couldn't make sense of it?

This was the weirdest game he ever had and they were not even halfway to the end.

Then it ended, and Akira was stunned when he saw the result after they finished counting territories. He opened his mouth to speak but a buzzing sound coming from Kuroko-san's blazer stopped him. Kuroko-san quickly retrieved his phone from the blazer's pocket. "Excuse me."

"Ah… it's fine." Akira replied politely.

Kuroko-san stood up and answered the phone. "Hello?"

The older boy undoubtedly didn't expect the caller to answer immediately and not so loud it sounded like the phone was in speaker mode. _"KUROKO TETSUYA! Get back to our school NOW! Before blood spills in our gym!" _

Kuroko-san cringed, rubbing his ears. Akira also noted the older boy forgot his plan to put some distance to have private conversation, then again Akira heard word blood and gym together so he couldn't blame Kuroko-san to forget about him. "What happen, Midorima-kun? Murasakibara-kun is having a remedial class today and… you know where the other two troublemakers are."

"_AKASHI happened!"_

"What?!" Kuroko-san didn't raise his voice, but that was the most obvious emotion he had ever seen in his short time knowing the teal haired boy. It was horror and shock.

_"You can ask why later, or see by yourself! But I'm afraid if you're not here to placate Akashi, we will see blood! Or something! WHO CARES?! Just go back now!"_ The voice from the phone was getting desperate.

"I will be back as soon as I can." Kuroko-san assured the caller, and much to Akira's surprise he pulled out second hand phone from his pocket and began to type an email. "Tell Akashi-kun I will be back and try to get him some space… and for the rest of our club members to stay clear."

_"I will try my best, just… come back before he did something he will regret!" _

"Hai, see you soon." And the line ended.

That was when Kuroko-san realized he was still there. "My apologies, Touya-kun." He apologized and Akira was flustered to see the older boy went as far as bowing to him.

"It's fine! It sounds really important!" Akira assured the older boy.

Kuroko-san nodded with an apologetic smile on his lips. "I would love to discuss the game… but I have to hurry." He bowed again and fortunately this time was not as deep. "Ja… Touya-kun."

He was not running but Akira was surprised the older boy was fast to exit the salon, and somehow managed to thank Ichikawa-san in gentleman way that made the older girl blushed prettily.

It took Akira a long while that people started to crowd around the board, and gasp of disbelief filled the salon.

* * *

**Half an hour later…**

Kuroko almost tripped over himself in his haste to get to the gym, and twitchy Midorima informed him that he had convinced Akashi to isolate himself inside the locker room to wait for Kuroko. Apparently a group of third stringers, who had been in third string and never went up in rank, they got in trouble for smoking. The worst part was they were using the fourth gym out of spite and would have got away with it because most third string went out for practice match with a number of first stringers as assurance.

Unfortunately for them, Akashi came to check the supposedly empty gym. Stress was getting to Akashi lately so the captain wanted to have some private training without interruption. Imagine his fury when he found them sitting in the middle of the court with cigarette on their lips. Midorima fortunately was looking for Akashi when he found the red head was in the middle of striding towards the frightened underage smokers, like a lion stalking their prey.

The frightened preys out of fear lashed out and tried to attack Akashi, and of course even though they had advantage in number, Akashi who had martial arts training for self-defense was no match for them. They were treated to first hand lesson in kissing the ground by Akashi.

They were very lucky Midorima saw Akashi was ready to explode, and with string of problems happening in their club the captain didn't need them adding one more to his plate. Akashi usually would never resort to violence, but they were provoking him and Midorima had seen Akashi was more than capable to take vicious act when provoked. After the three of them were down on the floor, Midorima tried to placate Akashi. The red head didn't attack his opponents anymore but it was obvious he was not pleased they dared to defy him and went as far as rebelling.

Fortunately the commotion alerted their coaches, including Coach Sanada. The three soon to be ex basketball player were escorted out of the gym for their punishment, and obviously they would be expelled before they soiled Teikou's name even further. However Akashi was still fuming and Midorima feared for his temper.

Kuroko was glad Midorima was quick to inform him and he went to find their captain in an empty locker room.

"Sei…" The red head was sitting on the bench with a towel over his head, looking down and unmoving.

Akashi looked up, his expression softened a little but Kuroko could see leftover of fury in his expression. "Ku… Tetsuya… Tsuya… I…"

He didn't say anything and took his water bottle out of his bag. "Here." The bottle was filled with pocari, their favorite.

Akashi had his own, but obviously he forgot and accepted the bottle. He drank a sip, and he felt soothed by Kuroko's gesture. "I almost lost control of my temper today, and Midorima saw it."

He nodded, "I know… and you don't have to talk about it." He assured the red head soothingly. "I have called your manor to inform them that you're staying at my house today and our cook will prepare tofu soup for dinner."

Akashi perked up at that, any chance to get away from his dictator father was bliss.

"And… I will play shogi with you as much as you like." He added with a smile, ruffling Akashi's red locks gently in brotherly way. "Chess too…"

"You really love caring for people." Akashi murmured in amused voice.

"But you're the only one I pamper." Kuroko said in a heartbeat.

Akashi raised an eyebrow, "Really? I recall you keep fretting over Kise's injury and how reckless Aomine is."

He was quick to shoot it back. "And this coming from our captain Aomine-kun branded as our mother hen." Akashi gave him a withering look, "Don't deny it, and just go to shower so we can go home. You have enough excitement for today."

Akashi raised an eyebrow him. "You're ordering me around now?" He queried in amused tone. "Now, who is the mother hen?"

"Still you."

* * *

**Back in go salon **

Akira was still reeling from recent game he had with mysterious Kuroko Tetsuya, a game which ended with a tie. Somehow it tied and yet he felt like he was the one who had lost the game. He had repeated the game again and again and it took him so long to figure out the moves. The random moves weren't so random after all but preparation for a very complicated strategy that in Akira's opinion while seemed brilliant in the first glance was pretty unpractical and useless.

Why? Simply because any other player wouldn't be able to pull it off to achieve victory, it would be suicide moves.

What kind of player made a random move in the beginning of the game as preparation of trap laid out for dozens moves later? That was risky, and no one could read the flow of the game that far! It was abnormal! Heck! If that was the case Kuroko-san could have won if he felt like it!

"Touya-kun?"

Ichikawa-san offered someone who wanted a tutoring game, but at his state he won't be any help. So Akira refused politely and continued to wait for the older boy to return.

"He is still waiting for Kuroko-kun…" Ichikawa-san whispered to someone. "I feel sorry for him but Teikou is pretty far from here, and it's unusual for student from that school to wander around this part of Tokyo."

"Why he is so concerned about that particular boy?"

"I have no idea… perhaps Akira-kun is lonely after all, so when a boy around his age… just one year older than he is and good enough to give him a challenge, I think… perhaps he is already like a friend to Akira-kun." She murmured softly.

"Hm… I hope this Kuroko boy comes back soon, Akira-kun looks so miserable like that…"

* * *

**Back in Teikou **

Unknown to Akira, he and go were the last thing in Kuroko's mind now.

"AOMINEEEEEEEEEEE! I told you to stop stuffing your unwashed laundry in unused locker!" Midorima roared.

Aomine cringed, "I know! I know! I will bring it back home with me or ask the manager to…" Aomine yelped when someone gave him a painful jab on his side. "Tetsu!"

Kuroko tapped his foot, glaring with his scary tranquil fury face that never failed to scare them to submission. "Aomine-kun." He called Aomine with warning tone. "Go wash it now… "

"Fine…"

"By hands." Kuroko added.

"NANI?! You're kidding me Tetsu! We have washing machines!" Aomine shouted indignantly.

Akashi walked pass and said, "If not like that you won't learn, Kuroko is right."

"Akashi, you!"

"Do as he ordered, or you will wash everyone's laundry too by hands." Akashi added without blinking.

Aomine sputtered and rushed to do his order. In this club, you did as Akashi said or you would suffer until your graduation.

Midorima took a deep breath, calming himself down from his outrage. "Hhh… one after another, I am going crazy." Unknown to Midorima, quite a number of his club mates thought, _we though you already are._

Akashi shrugged, "Let's not forget, Kise is going to return next week."

The green haired shooter cringed, "It seems I need to bring more than one lucky item next week."

"Do what you want Midorima-kun, but if you bring something large please mind where you put it." Kuroko advised in monotonous voice. "For some reason everyone excluding you, Akashi-kun and I always tripped over it."

Considering Teikou basketball club had over a hundred of members, and most of them was in different gym it was a wonder how all of them except three somehow managed to trip over Midorima's lucky item.

Midorima harrumphed, "Anyway… I think you better fetch him from hospital next week, Kise had informed us that none of his family members could make it and he would be insufferable because he thinks you're not paying him enough attention."

Akashi and Kuroko sweat dropped at that. "Kise is a model, he shouldn't be _that_ hungry for attention."

"He shouldn't be." Kuroko agreed. "Then again… it's Kise-kun."

"I didn't regret putting him as your charge." Akashi admitted without shame.

Kuroko rolled his eyes inwardly because he could hear the implied 'better you than me' loud and clear. "I know."

**Next week **

Kise was really tempted chattering non-stop the moment he saw his teammate, Kuroko-chi of all people was the one who kind enough to came to escort him home. Fortunately Kise had been warned by Midorima that Kuroko was not in the mood for his antics because they had problems piling up in club. Kuroko and Akashi were stressed lately, and Kise should be considerate with keeping his debonair personality in line.

Kuroko knew why Kise was too quiet and appreciated the kind gesture; Kise was more sensitive to people's mood than Aomine most of the time. As gratitude Kuroko treated Kise to crepes and the model was over the moon. It was on the way back from their detour Kuroko noticed a go competition for kids going nearby and he felt something tugging in the back of his mid.

He had forgotten about something and he couldn't recall what.

"Kuroko-chi… you likes board game like Midorima-chi and Akashi-chi, ne?" Kise queried, "You didn't play against either of them though…"

Kuroko shrugged, "I don't want to get in the way."

Midorima had enough rivalry going with Akashi, and Kuroko had no wish to intrude.

"Can we take a look?" Kise asked as he finished his choco banana crepes.

"It's going to bore you." Kuroko answered promptly.

"I would be happy if Kuroko-chi enjoys it."

How he could refuse that? So they went to observe the competition and one particular game drew his attention. He enjoyed watching children playing seriously in game they loved, whether it was basketball or board games. Kise was confused so Kuroko indulged him with small introduction of the game and commented on few games they passed in small voice, only loud enough for the blond to hear.

Kuroko let his guard down and underestimated his teammates' affinity with trouble. Kise was watching a game in which it was a death or life situation for the black player, and asked whether it was decided. Kuroko told him as long as the kid who played black noticed that one small gap for victory, he could still win. So when the boy placed his stone just one grid lower after a very long pause, Kise was frustrated and unknowingly repeated Kuroko's words, out loud.

The next second, Kise was hoisted by the staff away for interrupting a game. Usually Kuroko would leave Kise on his own device, but it was partly his fault so even though the staff didn't even notice he was there he went with them to apologize.

"My apologies for Kise-kun's reckless behavior..." Kuroko bowed deeply as he pulled Kise along to bow as deep. "He didn't mean to interrupt the game, it's purely a mistake without any ill will… please forgive us."

As much as they wanted to scold the two middle school students, in front of such sincere and polite apology they didn't have a heart to press the issue. So they let both of basketball players go.

Kuroko and Kise left the office as soon as possible, oblivious of commotion they caused afterward.

Akira missed him by five minutes, when he arrived in the said office. Unknown to him Kuroko was not there because of the brochure Ichikawa-san gave him. That brochure was completely forgotten, but he was there by pure chance and Kise's wish to cheer him up.

"And they didn't even ask his name, Teikou is one of the largest middle schools in Tokyo…" Ogata, a professional go player spat. "A kid with skill and you let him go."

The staff sputtered, "But I do recognize the blond boy with him! He is the rising model of Zunon magazine, Kise… Ryouta."

The other staff nodded, "It took a while for us to recognize him, but he is a pretty famous model."

"I don't care about this pretty boy, we care about the other boy only." Ogata muttered icily. "Then again if we go looking for a teal haired boy in Teikou, perhaps we would be lucky… there's no a lot of boy his age with overly polite speech and weird coloring like that."

Akira's eyes widened, "Ogata-san? Kuroko-san was here?"

Ogata stiffened, "You know the boy?"

"A Teikou student, teal colored hair and eyes… very polite?" Akira listed on and he saw the staffs were nodding frantically and sending him hopeful look. "I guess that's him, his name is Kuroko Tetsuya… second year of Teikou…"

Ogata was intrigued, "How lucky… you know his name and year to boot, but how do you know him?"

Akira tensed, looking away with flustered face, "He came last week to our go salon… looking for a game and offered to play me, and…"

"You lost?" Ogata asked in incredulous tone.

The youngest player in the room swallowed, "No… it's worse, he… forced a tie on me… I _think_…"

Ogata bristled, "Now… we really have to find this Kuroko Tetsuya… let's go to his school tomorrow."

"But…" Akira protested, "It would be rude to Kuroko-san if we barge in to his school to look for him!"

My… Ogata didn't miss the respect Akira had in the older boy just from one game. "It's fine… I can go under pretense of observing their go club."

Akira shook his head, "Actually… he might be in another club."

"Hah?"

"He told me that his family was lover of board games, so he could play go, mahjong, shogi, chess..." Akira listed on thoughtfully. "But he admitted he plays shogi more often than the others…"

Ogata's left eye twitched, "So you're telling me… to look for this boy discreetly we perhaps have to look at every single board game club in Teikou?" Ogata pulled his phone out and began to browse internet for Teikou's official website. Fortunately they also had list of club in the website, with basketball on the top as their most prestigious club. "That school… they have at least a dozen of board game club… including happy game of life club? In fact I think they almost have every board game in existence as a club."

Kurata, another professional go player sputtered. "I don't understand people these days… did they have monopoly club?"

"Yes."

Akira swallowed, "He seems to be the type who favors strategic game!"

"That's helpful… we can cut down game of luck. But Akira, I thought you're against barging in to Teikou?" Ogata queried in amused tone. "I will go alone tomorrow…"

"I…"

"If he is in a club, he would be still at school after class hour ended." Ogata muttered, "You can come with me, _if_ you want to see Kuroko Tetsuya again."

In the end Akira relented, much to his chagrin.

**The next day **

Teikou was a mammoth school that made Kaiou looked like a dwarf in comparison. The interesting part was, while it had bigger building, Teikou had one building for all its classes. Almost eighty percent of the school ground however was their sport facility, apparently while it was an elite school; it was better known as school for athlete students.

The culture clubs and game clubs like go and shogi weren't as catered as their sport club, so it was no wonder Teikou's chairman was confused why Ogata wanted to take a look at their board games club. Seeing no harm to let the pro to look around his prestigious school, he gave the pro and Akira a guest pass and a teacher to show them around.

Ogata refused, claiming a map was enough and he wanted to explore Teikou with Akira without a teacher hovering over him. The chairman once again raised an eyebrow at the request but didn't pry, and let them go with a warning to not interrupt the club activity too much.

And so they began their search for the elusive Kuroko Tetsuya, and unknown to them, they were looking in the wrong places.

It was shogi club they visited first, simply because the one they were looking for claimed it was the game he played often and it was the nearest from chairman's office. There was no teal head in sight when they entered the room, so Ogata went to question the club president. They played different board game but the president recognized Ogata and treated him with respect like any go player.

"So…" He had to begin with a small talk. "I know a little about shogi and I wonder if there's any strong amateur player in this club." He couldn't start looking for specific person so quickly in fear being hasty would make this mysterious boy to disappear again.

Much to Ogata's surprise in this club, no one was considered really amateur as most had won a regional competition at least. "But… there is someone who is not part of the club but really strong." Ogata and Akira perked up at that, "Enough to win against our top five members."

It sounded promising, because anyone who could force a tie on Akira was undoubtedly strong.

"However… we don't want to talk about him." Then all members started to comfort their captain who for some reason got into somber mood. "That … thief…"

The two go players made their exit the moment all of them started to cry. As curious as they were, Ogata and Akira had no heart to interrogate over thirty crying students.

So Ogata chose to go to chess club next, which was perhaps for novelty reason was just across its eastern counterpart's club room. The same question was thrown and they got the same respond in five minutes flat, although instead of called a thief the mysterious strong player was called greedy bastard and the whole club hoped he won't come back next year to their club to challenge them.

Othello club, monopoly club, scrabbles, and even the happy life game club was no exception. Akira was sure they at least visited ten of board games club, and they got the same reaction whenever they asked about strong outsider player. It got to the point the club members murmuring that if they were lucky the 'bounty hunter' would fill his bag heavy enough to call his hunt a day before he managed to visit their club.

Apparently the official nickname for this dangerous player that terrorize board game club of Teikou was 'The bounty hunter' because he challenged them to collect prize in Teikou annual festival.

"He…" Akira trailed off, "Kuroko-san doesn't seem to be that kind of person."

"Saa." Ogata shrugged, "If we're lucky we perhaps would get to find two strong players instead of one and from what I heard from you… Kuroko Tetsuya wandered to Meijin's go salon out of whim and challenge you for a game… he is also competitive and has no fear to play against strong opponents." He was getting antsy because this school was smoke free school so he couldn't smoke here. "At least he fit the competitive part, those students portrayed."

"Uhm… I am still thinking it's a different person…" Akira murmured.

"Look." Ogata sighed, "The next club we have left to check is Go club, I am sure their tongue would be looser than other club for us."

They hoped so, and they were not disappointed to see adoration in go club members' face and they hope went up a notch. So they asked about the infamous bounty hunter, other clubs refused to even speak of his real name.

"Oh… the bounty hunter." The go club president, Itou Yamada sighed in despair at that. However in front of his idol he managed to hold his tear but Ogata could see his eyes were getting misty.

"The you know who." The other club member murmured, he introduced himself as Miyano Kei. "He defeated our eight top members."

Now they treated him like he was the second coming of Voldemort.

Akira stepped forward, "If may I know… why all of you avoid speaking his name?"

"Simply because he seems to appear whenever we said his name out loud..." Itou answered promptly. "Especially… lately he is trouncing other club even more often; he didn't even wait for the festival…"

Miyano shuddered, "Shogi club especially… I feel sorry for chess club too, they were his most frequent victims."

Ogata raised an eyebrow, "He rarely visited you?"

Itou nodded, "Compared to shogi and chess club… we're pretty far from main building, so only if we're unlucky that he got to our room before his… teammate fetch him to go back."

Ogata and Akira sweat dropped at that, so the go club escaped the worse of it because of their location?

"Why lately he came more often?" Ogata queried.

Itou shrugged, "Saa…"

Miyano nudged him, "We're not sure but from rumors… his club… well the regulars are getting rowdy and he can't take his eyes off of them at all… it's no wonder he is stressed."

Itou this time couldn't hold his tear anymore, but at least he was still coherent. "And he takes us on as his stress reliever." He wiped his tears, "We're not punching bag! Damn it!"

Akira's eyes widened when he recalled the phone call Kuroko had, it fits! But… how could this bounty hunter person was Kuroko-san?! That was impossible!

"What club you guys are talking about?" Ogata pressed on.

Itou and Miyano looked at each other, fidgeting under Ogata's stern gaze. "Well… please keep this information private Ogata-sensei… because we will get in big trouble if we leak scandal of this club to outsiders." Itou requested in pleading tone.

Miyano nodded in agreement. "The reason other clubs are reluctant to say anything is because this guy is captain of prominent club, and he was also the heir of a gigantic corporation so… we can't speak ill of him and his club carelessly."

"We could tell you which club, and you can look for him yourself… he is not easy to miss." Itou added, unwilling to reveal too much. "He is the captain to boot."

Ogata nodded, "Akira and I will keep it to ourselves… you have my word as professional go player."

They looked relieved at that and rushed to nearest window to point at the biggest gym Teikou had. "There… the first gym near the east garden is where first string of **basketball** club trains, you should be able to find him."

Akira and Ogata gaped at the gym and their words, _'BASKETBALL CLUB?!'_

It took them ten-minutes walk to get outside of the main building, and five minutes for the shock to wash out.

"Basketball club…" Ogata echoed, "You must be kidding me… isn't from your description this Kuroko Tetsuya is just an inch taller than you?"

Akira nodded, "Well… if I recall correctly, he did has an extra bag aside from the standard black bag Teikou issued for their student… it's a sport bag, I didn't really notice it before…"

Ogata sighed exasperatedly, "The prospect of this Kuroko Tetsuya would be willing to play go seriously is fading fast… kids these days would choose cool sport like basketball over geezer's game, or so they said…" He grumbled under his breath.

"He doesn't seem to be type to stereotype games like that." Akira defended the teal haired boy.

"Akira-kun." Ogata began, "I understand you wanted someone your age you could play with in the same level, but… you hear those guys talking, Teikou catered for their athletes first than players of game board like go. Basketball club is the biggest and most prestigious they have, and this guy is very likely the captain or at least one of its regular if the conversations you overheard was anything to go by."

Akira swallowed.

"There's no way the school, the club or the person himself would want to switch to go." Ogata grumbled under his breath. "But since we're here, at least we can ask for this guy to discuss his game with you. He owes you that much for leaving you hanging."

The dark haired boy nodded hesitantly, "Yes, I would like that."

"And basketball player or not, I don't see why it would stop him from indulging you from time to time." Ogata added, "He seems to be an eager challenger, and go as far as not joining any of those clubs because he wanted to challenge them."

Akira smiled weakly at that, "But I still think they're still talking about different per…" He never finished his sentence because suddenly someone running pass him, and knocked him off of his feet in the process. "Aah!"

"Akira-kun!" Ogata's eyes widened and shouted at the boy who ran from the gym and knocked Akira over. "Oi! Watch where you're going brat!"

Akira rubbed his cheek, it was not swollen or hurt but he felt something wet. "Tears?"

Ogata's eyes widened when he saw certain blond running pass him from the direction the running boy was heading. "Now what?!" The not so familiar boy groaned, "Aah! One of these days, we're going to be seriously tempted to accept Midorima-chi's offer to call a monk to bless our gym with so many problems coming one after another! It's like we're cursed!"

"That boy…" Ogata murmured, "He is the Zunon's model He is Kuroko-kun's friend!"

"He is?"

The next thing he knew they were running towards the largest gym, following the blond inside. Then he heard the blond groaning at a tanned male. It was when Akira noticed majority of players in the gym was tall, the blond and the tanned boy was at least a foot taller than he was. They also had broad built that made Ogata looked like a dwarf next to them.

"Again? Murasakibara-chi did it again?" The blond, Kise Ryouta groaned. "Seriously! His bad habit is getting worse! Ne! Aomine-chi!"

Aomine, the tall tanned boy sighed exasperatedly. "Aah… you see, coach is not here and… Akashi and Tetsu aren't around either so no one bother to keep an eye on Murasakibara."

"OH! Come on! You can't expect them to watch every single thing! And Murasakibara-chi's bad habit pops out of the blue most of the time!" The blond turned to green haired boy, wearing dark rimmed glasses. "Ne, Midorima-chi!"

Midorima sighed, "How should I know? I give up getting this place running without them." He admitted without a hint of shame.

"Akashi and coach are in meeting." Aomine informed the blond, "And Tetsu… on cleaning duty so he is going to be late, he should be here soon…"

Midorima snorted, "Let this problem resolve itself… we have too many problems for them to handle! If we're lucky they will never know."

Aomine chortled at that, "Aah… I guess, no need to add more to Tetsu's plate, or Akashi's for that matter. One of these days… they're going to snap."

Kise blanched, "Chotto… that guy is his classmate, and I think the direction he is running to…"

Aomine gaped, "Shit! Bastard! Why he is running towards the main building! He is not going to complain and whine to Tetsu, or…" Aomine turned around, ready to sprint to chase the guy before he got to his partner but stopped when he saw two strangers standing near, looked very out of place in gym full of sweaty and muscular athletes. "Who are you guys?"

Midorima eyed the guest pass they pinned on their shirt, "Guests…" He adjusted his glasses, "My apologies for this is the wrong time and place for you to be." Midorima said in clipped tone. He was very clear that they were unwanted here, not because he wanted to be rude but in the first place basketball club couldn't tolerate outsiders' presence in their gym. Even interview was done in main building because they wanted to keep everything inside their gym as private and confidential.

Ogata frowned at the green haired boy, "I am sorry… but I don't see the sign that said I am not allowed to be here."

Akira sputtered, "Ogata-san!" Akira had better sense to tell the green haired boy was giving them a warning. "Maybe we should leave, we can look for Kuroko-san later…"

"Kuroko." Midorima raised an eyebrow, "What business you have with him?"

"You guys are looking for Tetsu?" Aomine joined in. "What for?"

Kise raised an eyebrow at Ogata, "I think I saw you somewhere…."

Their discussion was cut short when certain teal haired boy entered the gym, still dressing in Teikou's winter uniform.

"Ah, Kuroko-chi?!"

"Tetsu!"

"Kuroko?!"

He didn't return their greeting and they were not going to ask for one when they took one look at his face, Kuroko was furious. Without a word he marched towards certain purple haired center and all players around him parted like red sea for him.

"It's him." Akira murmured in shock.

Ogata gaped, "Oi… oi, is he going to pick a fight with that giant?!" Murasakibara, the purple haired player was very tall even by standard of players around them. He was gigantic with freakishly long limbs in addition. He turned towards other colorful haired basketball player. "Oi! Do something! Don't just stand there!"

"Why?" The blue haired boy, Aomine asked nonchalantly. "Tetsu would be fine…"

"We're not going to be." Kise, the blond model pointed out. "Kuroko-chi would be so mad at us later… for ignoring this." He shuddered. "And Akashi-chi too!" He cried.

Midorima, the bespectacled player sighed. "Aah… I know I should bring a bigger maneki neko."

Aomine was ticked off. "I tripped over that thing already today! And even if it's bigger, it's not going to help us!"

"If you bring your lucky item too, our combined luck would have prevented this." Midorima said in clipped tone.

Kise and Aomine bristled, "Who wants to be Oha-asa's devotee like you!**"**

"Yeah! I am Kuroko-chi's devotee!" Kise exclaimed.

"Oi! You follow Tetsu like a puppy enough!"

"Aomine-chi hog Kuroko-chi too much! You hog him as bad as you hog ball in game!"

"Don't say it like that! People will misunderstand!"

Ogata and Akira watched the insanity of three regular players, _'They're crazy!'_

A flash of pink entered their sight, and right beside them a pink haired beauty gaped at the commotion. "What's going on here? Tetsu-kun and Muk-kun?"

Aomine rolled his eyes, " Satsuki." He greeted their manager, "Exactly how it looks… Murasakibara said things to players that got to his nerve and that guy went running to Tetsu." He shrugged, "You know… his bad habit."

Momoi flinched at that, "Argh! Why Muk-kun always say such things! And you guys too! Care a little! It's always Tetsu-kun who care! I'll go and find him!" She turned around to chase the poor guy but Midorima stopped her.

"Momoi, drop it." Midorima warned her, "If he quit just because Murasakibara told him to, he has no place in this club."

"But!"

"We never stop anyone from leaving, and we're not going to change that policy anytime soon." Midorima said coolly. "Kuroko of all people understand this better than anyone else…"

Akira swallowed nervously, _'So cruel… go world is harsh but at least it is a world of professional but here… this is a __**school**__ club and yet… they're so cold towards each other when it comes to their sport. It's… frightening, all of them…'_

Then he heard Kuroko and Murasakibara argued about basketball, about hard work, natural talent and love for their sport. Akira found himself feeling unpleasant chilling sensation in his bone at Murasakibara's word. "It's wrong. Do you think as long as you work hard all your dreams will come true?" It was like a knife to his gut, because it as if Murasakibara was telling those painful words to him. "There's no guarantee hard work will pay off. It's a common sense…"

Kuroko didn't back down, "The same could be said for the other way around." He shot back. "I will not deny some people… players like Murasakibara-kun have natural talent, and I believe in it." His eyes were unwavering as he returned Murasakibara's glare. "However… as I said, there's no guarantee hard work won't bear fruit either."

Ogata who was watching by Akira's side smirked, "I like this boy… well said." He glanced at the three regulars. "What do you think? Whose side you're on?"

Unexpectedly none of them answered that, including the enthusiastic blond who seemed to be very fond of the Kuroko Tetsuya. "Nah…"

Akira gritted his teeth, _'These guys!'_

Kise shrugged, "I have no idea… I am a prodigy and I work hard to get to where I am so…"

Midorima sighed wearily. "To be honest, the three of us are talented and worked hard… so there's no point asking us." He spoke for all of them.

Aomine rolled his eyes, "I guess… but then again who cares who the right one here is? In fact… Tetsu is kinda agreeing with Murasakibara that his opinion could work too, sometimes hard work works, sometimes it won't."

His partner was a prime example of that.

"There's only one thing here to do if you want to live with your belief." Aomine spun the basketball on the tip of his finger and looked at the banner hung proudly on the wall. "Fight, and win it."

"Ever-Victorious" (百戦百勝 _Hyakusenhyakushō_)."

Ogata adjusted his glasses, "I see…"

"Ogata-san… these guys…" Akira looked at the banner and the three players back and forth.

Murasakibara walked towards their direction, stomping angrily. "Enough of this, I am going home! Tell Aka-chin and coach I am not feeling well." He grumbled under his breath but stopped mid-stride when a ball in unbelievable speed wheezing pass a few inches from his face.

"Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko called him in warning tone. "That excuse is not going to fly, and you're not going anywhere." He stretched his hand out, asking for nearest club mate to pass him a ball. A pale faced club mate handed it to him nervously. The poor guy even went as far readily standing near the wire basket they used to keep their balls in case Kuroko Tetsuya needed ammunition.

Ogata and Akira gaped at Kuroko, _'He has a dead wish or something?! And just now, Ichiro's laser beam?!' _

Murasakibara clicked his tongue, "What now, Kuro-chin? At this rate I won't be able to stop myself from wanting to crush you."

_'And the death threat flies at last!' _Ogata thought in panic.

In instant the two players, Kise and Aomine quickly stood by Kuroko's side. "You better keep your hand to yourself, Murasakibara." Aomine warned the purple haired giant.

Kise narrowed his eyes at the taller player. "Aomine-chi is right…"

So those two did care of him, and once threat of real violence fly they'd defend him.

Kuroko sighed wearily, "Aomine-kun, Kise-kun… enough, I will handle this by myself." And just like that the two boys backed off, much to Ogata's and Akira's shock. "This is no longer about who is right or wrong, it didn't change the fact you said wrong words in the wrong time and place _again, _Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara bristled, looking away petulantly. "Che."

Another ball wheezed pass, and this time a lot of people including Ogata and Akira couldn't stop themselves from yelping. "Pay attention." Kuroko demanded.

The center groaned, "Hai… Kuro-chin."

"We already have problem with other school because of this bad habit of yours, and if you think we will let it slide as long as you keep it inside of our club you're horribly mistaken Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko drawled in the coldest voice he could muster. "It's damaging the moral of our club if one of our regulars like you behaves like this… regardless of what you think, and that you're entitled to your own opinion it would be in yours and our best interest if you learn to keep your opinion to yourself." He delivered his lecture smoothly as if he had not just throw a ball in bullet like speed few inches from the giant's face.

The center growled, "Fine… I will pay attention next time…"

Kuroko narrowed his icy blue eyes at him, dribbling another basketball idly but thankfully this time he didn't throw it. "There shouldn't be next time…"

"I get it! I get it!" The center raised his hands in placating gesture, "Is that all, Kuro-chin? Can I go now?" Murasakibara demanded.

"No, I said… you're not going anywhere… you still have punishment for interrupting our practice with your behavior and…." Murasakibara sputtered at that, "You're soiling our name with showing unbecoming act in front of guests…"

Akira and Ogata were perfect impersonation of deer on headlight as all eyes landed on them.

The professional go player swallowed, "He… notices our presence apparently..."

Murasakibara now was looking very nervous in front of Kuroko, "Kuro-chin… I am really sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it." Kuroko returned with a sigh. "But I guess…" He turned to Midorima. "Make sure all present here to keep this quiet from our coaches…" Murasakibara sighed in relief. "But Akashi-kun would be informed."

"But Kuro-chin!"

Midorima sighed, "Fine." He clapped his hands twice, "All of you! Assemble now!"

"Hai!" All of them except for Generation of Miracles rushed to the court under Midorima's order.

Kuroko turned his attention back to Murasakibara, "Continue your training menu for today, I will discuss your penalty with Akashi-kun later…" Murasakibara started to tear up, sobbing like a child.

_'What the?! Didn't you threaten to crush him and now you cry because of him?!' _

_"_You're not a child anymore Murasakibara-kun, you have to be responsible of your action." Kuroko said as he walked pass, "And wipe your tears… save it when you lose." Kuroko said as he offered a pack of tissue from his pocket.

"Yes… Kuro-chin… hic! Hic! Sob!"

It was surreal how he made the gigantic boy mad, then cried, and then proceeded to comfort the guy in one fell swoop. Ogata almost tempted to step back like a frightened rabbit when Kuroko Tetsuya averted his attention to Ogata and Akira.

"Good afternoon… shall we speak somewhere private?" Kuroko offered politely with a small smile on his face. "Momoi-san." The pink haired girl blushed prettily. "Keep an eye on everyone; I need to speak to our guests."

"Hai! Tetsu-kun! Anything you say!" She said enthusiastically with hearts on her eyes.

Ogata suspected this boy was plotting to kill them to get rid of witnesses, and he was really scared of the boy who was half of his age. He won't admit it, but he was really scared of Kuroko Tetsuya now. However neither he nor Akira felt like complaining so they followed him outside.

* * *

They arrived in a beautiful garden with a gazebo with chairs and table stationed on the center. They thought the teal haired boy was going to bring them to a meeting room or empty classroom, but it was not the case. However since the boy was still holding a basketball he had been proven capable of turning it to weapon, Ogata was very nervous. It was like walking to his execution. The boy even had a gall to play with it as they walked, skillfully twirling the ball around his arms.

It was like in that classic movie he watched when he was a kid, where the hitman was polishing his gun before killing his target.

Ogata introduced himself as part of courtesy stiffly, and Kuroko Tetsuya's overly polite behavior didn't sooth his nerve at all.

"It's been a while… Touya-kun." Kuroko Tetsuya greeted the younger boy politely. "I didn't expect to see you in our school, in first string gym no less."

Akira sputtered, "Uhm… yes, I am…"

Kuroko titled his head to the side and gave the younger boy a bow that thankfully respectful enough for someone was younger than him. "My apologies for not returning to the go salon, I am pretty busy lately in school and club… the go salon is also pretty far from Teikou to boot."

Akira recalled what happened in gym and nodded in understanding. "I see…"

Wrong choice of word.

"And about what you saw." Ogata and Akira began to sweat and couldn't help but looking at the basketball Kuroko Tetsuya cradled on his arms with no small amount of trepidation. They didn't expect the teal haired boy would set it aside, stood up abruptly and bowed deeply. "My apologies… but I beg of you, please keep this embarrassing display of my teammates a secret from public."

Akira sputtered, "We will Kuroko-san! Please don't bow! You don't have to go this far! We will keep it a secret!" He glanced at his father's student. "Right! Ogata-san."

Ogata sighed; he could feel Akira was pressuring him to agree. "Of course… kids…"

"Thank you very much…" Kuroko Tetsuya said in return, a hint of relief in his voice. "It's a relief…" And he bowed again.

Akira was quick to follow his example. "You're welcome Kuroko-san!"

"Well then… I shall take my leave." Kuroko said in even tone.

"Eh?" Akira and Ogata chorused.

Kuroko checked his watch, "Our captain's meeting with coach would be finished by now, so I…" He sighed, rubbing his temple. "And speaking of him, now he comes…"

A red haired boy walked towards them, dressed in simple plain t-shirt and shorts. A set of apparel that seemed to be standard every member of basketball club wore for training. "Kuroko… what are you doing here, you should be in gym already and you even haven't changed your clothes yet…"

Akira and Ogata tensed in instant, sensing incredible pressure from the red haired boy.

"Akashi-kun, my apologies… but this is special occasion you see…" Kuroko trailed off, "I am going to gym now, I will stay late to make up the lost time and also…" He leaned in and whispered something to Akashi's ears.

Akashi frowned, "I see… again?" He turned his attention towards them. "You're the guests, chairman spoke of… he didn't expect you to visit our gym." Ogata frowned in return. "My apologies, but our gym and other sport facility in Teikou are off limit for outsiders. Especially those belongs to our club, please be careful in the future…"

Akira nodded hastily. "Hai! Pardon us for our intrusion."

"Then, excuse us." Akashi murmured and Kuroko was quick to follow the red head after he bid them a polite good bye.

It took a full minute for Akira's and Ogata's brain to reboot and realized they didn't manage to speak about go at all with Kuroko Tetsuya.

So? Review please~

**Sorry for OOCness in HnG character, I haven't pick up that series again for years ^^' **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Emperor's Hand**

They also had no way to go back to the gym after that warning, and treated to firsthand experience of how insane the regular members of basketball club were. Ogata thought they were lucky that on the way out of Teikou's premise they met a group of coaches, and one of them was Sanada. The head coach of basketball club, who was an amateur go and shogi player.

Ogata didn't waste his chance to use his reputation to ask about basketball club's schedule. Sanada informed them that he and Akira were welcome to watch their first round of autumn qualifier, which would be held in Tokyo Stadium. Sanada was also kind enough to assure them he would inform both Akashi and Kuroko about their presence next week. The coach also apologized about his players, and informed them it was Teikou's standard policy so there was nothing he could do about it.

Apparently this was not the first time professional players asked for their Akashi, so Sanada was not surprised. But he was surprised they were more interested in Kuroko, the unofficial second in command. He knew know the boy was good at playing game like go though, as that boy was very close with Akashi so they were bound to share things in common.

Ogata didn't give any comment on that.

* * *

**Next week**

Akira had looked up about basketball so he had basic knowledge of the sport. It was a fast paced game, and unlike go, they even timed each attacking turn for twenty four seconds. It was a game where you could hardly took a deep breath in Akira's opinion. It was hard to believe someone who enjoyed basketball could enjoy go too.

The first half of the game took Akira's breath away in different way go did to him. It was so intense and instead of giving pleasant adrenaline rush, it was frightening in a way. Ogata-san even commented the way their captain, Akashi Seijuurou played is like playing shogi. Akira couldn't believe that a strategic board game like shogi or go could be used to play basketball, but Teikou's vicious play was the living proof of that.

Kuroko didn't play, and judging from the way the captain spoke to him in intermission it seemed he was reserved for second half of the game.

It was a milder form of slaughter from the first, but their opponent already had little left in them to fight.

The score was 230-55

Akira didn't even want to know what their opponent felt; they looked hollow and almost dead.

When they tried to greet Kuroko after the match ended it looked like Teikou was the one who had lost and not the winner. Akashi who lead the group and Kuroko who walked behind his teammates had dark look on their face.

"Good afternoon, Touya-kun." Kuroko-san greeted him and Ogata-san as if he was fine after that slaughter called game. "It's an honor to have both of you watching our game; I hope you enjoy it."

Ogata snorted. "I look up about your club, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko titled his head to the side. "Oh?"

"Two consecutive _national_ championships…" He murmured, "And most of your match ended with your team doubling or tripling score... the most merciful score I have ever seen is twenty points gap. " Kuroko's expression was perfect personification of serenity. "I have never seen such a ruthless game… I don't think even a match of go between amateur and high ranked dan would be that brutal."

"Ogata-san!" Akira was appalled.

"Rather than a game… or a match, I think we're offered to watch a one-sided slaughter." Ogata said suavely, "Isn't that right?"

"Perhaps." A new voice cut in smoothly, it was Akashi Seijuuro, the captain of basketball club. "Kuroko, there's no need to spare your time for this uncouth man."

Ogata bristled, "Hello, bounty hunter… Akashi…"

Akashi raised an eyebrow at Ogata, "Oh… I see, so club presidents were spilling their history with me last week to you."

Akira's eyes widened, _'So, it's Akashi-san the captain who is the bounty hunter and not Kuroko-san?! How come they're basketball player but also such a good player in board game in the same time?' _

Kuroko sighed exasperatedly. "I told you many times Akashi-kun… school festival is not a bounty hunting season."

"It's fun." Akashi sighed wistfully, "It's unfortunate I have seen their limit, good enough as pastime…" Akira frowned at Akashi, even though go club of Teikou was small he could see their passion in go. The other club was also the same, but this person treated them as entertainment. "Do you want to say something, Touya-kun?"

Akira snapped his attention to Akashi, and he realized the older boy saw his frown. "They're… playing their best against you, their game is not… for you to pass time."

Akashi chuckled softly, "Is that so? Then…" He glanced at Kuroko, "Would you like to…"

"No, you can't." Kuroko cut Akashi off.

Akira's eyes widened, did Kuroko just forbid Akashi from playing him?!

Akashi smiled at Kuroko mischievously, "I am bored."

Akira was really tempted to defend himself, that he won't back down if Akashi asked a game from him. However one look of warning from Kuroko held him in his place, it was like a wall that caged him. _'This person…' _

"Akashi-kun… enough, we still have a meeting." Kuroko said as he turned. "See you later… Touya-kun, Ogata-san."

Akira tensed when Akashi gave him a smirk, "See you… little one."

"Wait! Kuroko-san!" Akira called him and the teal haired boy turned to face the younger boy. "I know you're tired but… after your meeting… uhm…"

Kuroko smiled at that, "I am not too tired, if you don't mind waiting… I will come to your go salon at seven..." He looked away, "It depends on how long the meeting will last."

Akira lighted up at that. "Thank you very much!" His parents won't expect him tonight as both were busy, and as long as he was with Ogata they won't fret.

* * *

**Teikou Middle School **

BAM!

Midorima and the rest of regular team winced in the same time as both Kuroko and Akashi left the room, using different door and slamming it shut in the same time.

Kise sobbed, "Hic! Yadda! I don't want this kind of meeting anymore!" He wailed, "We hardly discuss how our match went! Heck! DO we have to in the first place when we won by triple score?!"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Tetsu and Akashi… I don't really care but, Akashi was getting more ruthless lately and Tetsu fight him in every turn for unnecessarily breaking our opponents…"

Murasakibara munched on his snack, "It's tiring."

Midorima sighed exasperatedly, "Hh… lately nothing we did is productive, not with Akashi and Kuroko acting like that."

At first it scared them that Kuroko had guts to argue with Akashi, but as time went by they were used to it. However it never failed to unnerve them when the two pass specialists were in each other's throat. Actually not really, Kuroko would always be the one who backed off before the argument escalated. This time it was very close though as both chose to stop before they said something they would regret.

* * *

**Go Salon**

Akira was waiting patiently for Kuroko, it was still thirty minutes before the promised time but he was already excited. Ogata was sitting on chair next to his, intending to watch the peculiar game like one Akira showed him before.

When Ichikawa-san greeted someone who just entered the salon, Akira stood up in excitement but the one who came was not the expected person.

"Touya Akira-kun? I would like to play a game…"

Akira stared at the goban, but he knew there was no way out anymore. They didn't exchange blow, more like for each blow he tried to inflict his opponent had cut the offending limb that tried. This was not defeated, but slaughtered.

Akira wanted to hold his tears but he couldn't, the sob that bubbling on his throat was choking him.

"Konbanwa." A soft voice greeted, accompanied by the sound of automatic sliding door opening. "Ichikawa-san, I have an appointment with Tou… AKASHI-KUN!"

Akira looked up, and regretted it the moment his teary eyes were met by panicked eyes of Kuroko Tetsuya and then back to cold crimson eyes of Akashi Seijuurou. Kuroko took one look at the game they played, not even half-way and Akira was forced to declare his defeat.

"Akashi-kun! I warned you!"

Akashi stood up, "I will take my leave now… do as you wish… Tsuya."

"Sei!" Kuroko called him out, taken off guard by the name. "You!"

Akashi snorted, "It's not my fault, I could have given him a light tap on the head… " Inwardly Kuroko knew Akashi couldn't play Shidougo even to save his life, or rather… if there was one thing Akashi was incapable of doing like normal human being it would be holding back in a game to lose even a little. "But he bared his fangs at me so I cut his head off before he could bite me." He muttered in clipped tone.

"Sei!" Kuroko shouted his name but the red head already exited the go salon. He turned his attention to Akira and the younger boy could see guilt and sadness in his eyes. "I am so sorry… Touya-kun, I… Akashi-kun… Sei..."

Ogata who sat beside them released an exasperated sigh, "I should have known when I heard his surname… Akashi, that's one nasty family."

Kuroko winced at that comment.

"Akira… wipe that tears, if you lose against that kid… it's because in the first place the game is not fair at all." Ogata murmured. "In fact… not even I will shed a tear if that boy beat me… amateur or not."

"Huh?"

Ogata glanced at Kuroko, "Oi… I know who is Akashi, but who are you?"

He smiled wistfully at the Go pro, "I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

**It's rushed and short but here is the new chapter ^^  
**


End file.
